A Nightmare Dream, Is It True?
by Hana-Taisho
Summary: Sakura goes to sleep but when she wakes up. Is it true? Sakura/ Who knows maybe you can guess or review your choice in charater she will end up with... Its rated M becasue there may be Lemon's Later... Give or take my Mind.


Her Pink Hair blew in the wind, the soft breeze calmed her nerves.

Today was like any other day of the week. A walk home from the Hospital; but for some reason tonight seemed more dangerous.

The street light darkened at her arrival to the small intersection to the small street to her apartment.

Her soft steps down the side walk were hardly noticeable unless you had the true hearing of a Ninja.

She seemed to be on edge as she slowly walked up her stairs; they creaked at the little bit of weight she placed on them.

Walking in to her apartment, she noticed its empty space. There was no warmth in the air, just a cold chilling feeling.

Slipping off her shoes she slowly made her way to her bed room. A few pictures sitting on her dresser, she took a glance at them.

An old picture of their younger team 7; Sasuke had a pouting expression along with Naruto; Kakashi with his crinkled eye smile with his hands on each of Naurto's and Sasuke's head; Along with herself smiling at the camera with no remorse.

A Picture of her parents, they seemed to be alive in the picture with their loving smile at her.

A few other pictures of her other friends, and of New team 7.

She sighed and walked towards her bathroom, the blank white walls. Seemed to scream 'I'm insane'; after all who could stand a white wall when you're in a hospital all day?

She slowly striped off her clothing, the white doctor's lab coat fell to the ground. Her black shirt fell next to the coat. Her medical white skirt fell next in to a soft pile on top of the shirt and coat. All that was left was her white underwear and white Bra. She no longer had to wrap her chest, because Tsunade had told her no more missions.

It was too risky to have her in the field.

She slowly removed her Bra it easily fell to the ground. Causing her breasts to fall from their perched position; from the bra. She gave a soft sigh, as she quickly removed her underwear to get in to a cold shower.

Opening the door with grace only a woman with gifted hands could have. Walking in to the shower, the cold water beat down upon her skin. Causing Goosebumps; and her nipples to pucker.

The cold water didn't seem to help the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Quickly shutting off the water she walked out and grabbed the towel and began to dry her hair with it. Wrapping her hair up in that towel she grabbed another long one to wrap around her body.

A simple yet White towel, which surrounded her body from the steaming air.

The simple action was very repetitive in her life. Going to her room was next on the constant list in her head. Walking the steps; counting them as she walked to her bed. She looked at the sheets; always made and perfect.

She slowly pulled a few covers back; to show the white silk sheets underneath. The towel fell to the ground; oddly tonight she just wanted to get in bed.

But after contemplating; she picked up the towel and placed it in the dirty hamper with the rest of her clothing.

Walking around naked came second nature to her; As long as she was in her own home where the outside world never existed.

Her eyes scanned her room; nothing seemed out of place as she got on the bed and slowly began to slide in to the covers. The silk cold against her warmed showered skin.

She rolled to her side, and slowly began to count; her mind slowly shutting down to sleep the world around her slowly becoming dark.

She seemed to wake to the sound of dripping water. Looking around dully, she saw she was tied to a chair. What little light that appeared from an unused window showed a figure.

This figure was difficult to tell in size, other than his Black cloak with red clouds.

"Hello Sakura" his voice rang, soft yet had the dangerous edge to it.

"Where am i?" she replied looking over to the figure. Her eyes dazed with emotionless.

"Who knows, but at the moment your with me." he replied. His voice had no emotion; it simply had no tone to begin with.

"Who are you?" she asked a simple question that could be answered.

"Everyone, No one, someone." He replied, his comment was more of a statement rather than the answer she was looking for.

He walked around her, seeming more as if she was prey and he was the predator.

"What do you want from me?" agitation getting in her voice. This place was not normal, this wasn't her dream.

"What do you want from yourself?" he asked another question to a question. She wasn't going to be answered.

"How did you bring me here?" her voice sounded pitiful in her ears.

"Why did you come here?" he asked again. He wasn't affected by her voice to answer her rightly.

The questions game was becoming annoying, but Sakura wouldn't show her annoyance to him.

"How do I leave?" she asked another, hopefully this one would allow her to leave this horrid dream and wake up.

She was now going to start taking sleeping drugs if this happened.

"You don't. Or do you?" he replied again. He didn't seem to answer her question; it was like he was mocking her.

Egging her to get angry and hit him, to smash threw whatever this dream was and wake up.

She sat there pondering her choices; break out of the chair or sit there and continue with the question game.

She stared ahead, there was no way she could escape this cell. Also to make it to the escape door would be impossible to.

There was nothing to do but sit and wait.

The man continued to stand there, not moving didn't even seem to breathe.

After a few minutes she looked over to him.

"Are you going to leave?" her voice held a little bit of sarcasm, and anger at being in this mess.

How did she get her in the first place? Did she get caught in a gen jutsu? She would have noticed if that happened.

"When are you going to Leave?" he replied back to her.

'When I want to' she thought to her mind, but decided to keep her mouth shut. In case he wanted to reply with another stupid question.

FFFF yeah I'm just testing something out... I've never been a good writer and i'm sooo bored~ so here's something you can look at and guess at.


End file.
